


It's The Little Things

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taken from a prompt - Cas has a baby and in need of help. Dean needs to use a phone and ends up being the nanny. Of course they are attracted to one another but will anything happen? Probaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

“Hannah, please. I will give you anything. I will pay you money if you will just stop crying.”

Cas was at the end of his rope and then some. Ever since Meg had appeared at his door with Hannah, handed him the baby and explained that she was not cut out for motherhood, Cas doubted he had more than four hours sleep a night. He was sure he was losing the ability to think rationally and he needed help.

He found the name of the agency on the Internet. It claimed to have professional nannies that would do as much or as little as you needed. They seemed to have decent credentials. Cas gave them a call.

 

Dean cursed his luck. He was flat broke, trying to get home and now his car fucking died. Baby never let him down and yet, here he was. The only thing he could think to do was to walk to the house he passed a little while ago and try to call Sam. Maybe he could loan Dean some money. He walked, muttering “Fuck my life.”

He walked up to the door and knocked. And waited. He was beginning to think no one was home when he heard a baby crying. Then the door opened and Dean was looking at a man who was clearly in over his head. He held a baby who was screaming at the top of his/her lungs, he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week and, frankly, smelled like he hadn’t showered in about that long as well.

 

Cas said, with an undertone of desperation, “You’re from the agency?”

 

And for some reason he didn’t fully understand, Dean answered, “Yep. I am.”

 

Cas asked, “Where is your luggage?”

 

Dean looked confused. “Uh, luggage?”

 

Cas said with annoyance, “You are a live-in nanny? I was assured that is what they were sending.”

 

Dean laughed nervously and said, “Yes, yes, of course. My stuff in in my car.”

 

 

Dean was thinking hard about why he was doing this, while Cas introduced himself and showed Dean his room. But the reasons seemed to be good; first, this gig could probably pay for getting his car fixed and getting to California to see Sam, second, it was a nice house and his room was excellent, so this was way better than any damn motel room he could afford. Third, he was good with babies. He practically raised Sam from the age of six months, when their mom died. Fourth, Cas really looked like he needed help. Poor guy was completely done in. The fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous had nothing to do with it. Really.

 

Cas was asking him when he could start.

 

“How about right now. You go shower and take a nap. I’ll take care of…”

 

“Hannah. Her name is Hannah. Didn’t the agency tell you>”

 

Dean quickly answered, “Oh yeah, I just forgot. Sorry.”

 

Satisfied, Cas walked away. Dean went to the nursery and checked on the baby, who was still sleeping. He still couldn’t really believe it… a nanny? Sam was going to laugh his ass off. On the other hand, it looked to be an easy gig and paid well. He would probably leave out the part about how fantastic Cas looked.

 

Hannah started to fuss. Dean walked to her crib and picked her up. She really was a beauty. Dean wondered how Cas ended up a single parent. Too bad he was straight… Dean played for the other team.

Dean went to the kitchen in search of a bottle for Hannah. There were several in the fridge, so he took one and popped it in the microwave. While he waited for it to beep, he sang a little to Hannah and she seemed like she was going to be a big fan.

Dean fed her, burped her and sang to her some more. She seemed to be happy but all of a sudden she started to cry. Dean suspected that Hannah was suffering from colic.

He warmed a small towel in the microwave and put it on her belly. He also continued to sing while he went in search of something to make some noise. When he found the vacuum cleaner, he brought it back to her room.

Dean rocked Hannah while the vacuum. The background noise really helped. Hannah seemed to settled down. She had quit crying, at least. While he was thinking about other home remedies he knew about, Cas came in to the doorway. Dean didn’t see him.

 

“I’m amazed. You really do have the knack with babies.”

Cas startled the hell out of Dean.

 

“Uh yeah, but don’t sneak up on a guy, okay?” Dean was a little annoyed that he jumped like he did.

 

Cas said, “Sorry. I just wanted to check and make sure she hadn’t driven you away.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “She’s a sweetie. She just has colic. She’ll grow out of it.”

 

Cas was impressed. Dean knew his business. He was very relieved. He felt a lot better from just taking a shower. He looked at Dean. Lord, the man was stunning. His eyes were the color of candy apples or something. And those bow legs. Cas was practically drooling. But good lord, this is Hannah’s nanny. What the hell was wrong with him. He shook his head and changed direction with his thoughts.

 

I’ll look around and see what I can make us for dinner.” Cas smiled and headed for the kitchen.

 

Dean rocked Hannah to sleep. She was a sweet, pretty baby, she was just going through a phase. Dean figured he’d stick around until she got better and then collect his wages and hit the road.

 

Dinner was nice. Cas fixed spaghetti and garlic bread, and Hannah slept so Dean got to sit and enjoy his meal. He and Cas discussed a wide variety of subjects. They had a lot in common; same movies and same music for instance.

 

After dinner, Dean held Hannah while he watched his favorite show on TV, Dr. Sexy. Truth be told, Dean had a real fangirl crush on Dr. Sexy. The lead actor was hot. Cas wandered in and sat to watch some of it with Dean.

“Who is that gorgeous man?” Cas was looking at him like he’s like to eat the man.

 

“Uh, his name on the show is Dr. Sexy.” Dean was wondering about Cas’ orientation.

 

“Well, he sure is. Are there others like him on the show? What’s it about?” Cas was getting hooked on the show already.

 

Dean explained all about Dr. Sexy to Cas, and firmly decided midway into his explanation that Cas was gay. Or at least, bi. But he was also Dean’s boss, so hands off.

 

 

Dean put Hannah down for the night. He checked the baby monitor to make sure he would hear Hannah if she woke up, then he went to bed himself. A few minutes later, Dean discovered that Cas still had a monitor in his room and it was transmitting through the system and into Dean’s room.

 

Cas was obviously jacking off. The moans and gasps were very erotic to listen to. Dean got hard just listening to the very verbal Cas, Dean started up and was just getting into it when he heard Cas moan, “Oh Dean.”

Was Cas jacking off to _him_? Or was it some other Dean. He had a lot to think about, but first, he was right in the middle of something himself…

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean continue to try to live together without getting together.

 

 

Dean was up early with Hannah the next morning. She was smiling and actually seemed happy to see him when he got her out of her crib. He was very careful feeding her. If it was colic, she would need to be upright to eat, and then he burped her a lot.

He made a pot of coffee for himself and Cas. Once he got Hannah settled, he had a mug of black coffee and it really helped get his eyes open.

Cas struggled into the kitchen and mumbled something about ‘mornings’ and ‘coffee’ that were unintelligible. Dean just smiled at him and handed him a big mug of coffee. Cas grabbed it and took big sips, sighing after every sip.

 

“How’s Hannah?” Cas finally made a sentence.

 

“She’s great. I fed her and I’m going to give her a bath in a few. She sure smiles a lot.”

 

“She does?” Cas asked in amazement. “She must like you a lot more than she likes me.”

 

“That’s a load of crap,” Dean answered. “You just didn’t have the hang of things yet. With me here to help, the two of you will be bonded in no time. You were so overwhelmed when I first got here, I’m surprised you were upright.”

 

Cas smiled. “Yes, I was definitely overwhelmed. This has been sort of a nightmare. I certainly never expected to have a child. Nor one that was the result of one drunken night sixteen months ago. It was a huge mistake and the result was Hannah. I’ve never been around a child, let alone a baby. I am so lucky you arrived as quickly as you did.”

 

Dean looked kind of sheepish. He knew better, he thought, than to tell Cas what really happened.

“How is it that she isn’t with her mother?” Dean really wondered.

 

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his (so it seemed) always messy hair. “Meg just wasn’t cut out for motherhood I guess. At least that’s what she said to me as she was shoving Hannah into my hands. Although in this I guess I agree. I could never imagine her a mother either.”

 

At that point, Dean decided to give Hannah her bath. Soon she was in her plastic tub, in the sink, happily getting her hair washed. They played rubber ducky together for a couple of minutes, then he was drying her off, diapering her and putting her clothes on. When he sat in the rocker and sang to her, he thought back to his brother Sam. Those were simpler times, even with the problems with their dad.

Shaking off those thoughts, Hannah was asleep so he put her in the crib.

 

“You’ve got a beautiful voice, Dean.” Cas had been standing in the hall, listening to Dean sing Hannah to sleep.

 

Thanks. Just something I enjoy doing, I guess.”

 

Cas grinned and said, “Well, you can sing me to sleep anytime.”

 

Dean was confused. Was Cas flirting with him? That was a damn quick way to lose a job… sleeping with your boss. And Dean really was enjoying this job. Hannah was a sweetheart, the house was beautiful, really there was a lot he liked.

So Dean just grinned and said, “Sure thing boss.” And walked away.

 

Cas was cursing himself. Why did he flirt with Dean? Dean was a fantastic nanny and Cas didn’t want to lose that. Surely two gay men could live in the same house and not jump each other like animals? He had to control his raging man-crush and just let Dean do his job. He needed to forget about those amazing green eyes, those shoulders and arms, the freckles and the bow legs…

Cas was just shaking as he went to his study to work.

 

 

Dean was sighing and wishing he had met Cas in some other way. He loved this job and wanted to keep it. Sex with Cas was the first and best way to get his ass canned. But damn! Cas was beautiful. Those incredible blue eyes, that hair that always made him look like he’d just gotten fucked and it looked to Dean like the man had hip bones like knives, so sharp, so suckable…

Dean was almost sweating when he got to his room.

 

He didn’t dare jack off because Hannah could wake up at any time from her nap. But man, when he got in here tonight, he intended to yank one off that would be epic.

 

 

Cas’ dinner was wonderful. The man really knew how to cook. Dean was making (what seemed to Cas to be) positively erotic moans over every bite. So erotic that Cas was feeling twinges in his crotch. This was no damn time to get a hard on… at the dinner table? All he could think of was, “Crap.”

 

Dean really liked Cas’ cooking. It was positively sensual. And Dean did love to eat. In this, they were perfectly matched.

 

Hannah had her baby food and her bottle, and was falling asleep to Dean singing Blackbird, an old Beatles song, to her. When he was sure she was asleep, he slowly stood up and walked to the crib. Laying her gently down, he thought about going and choking the chicken right away but it was really too early to turn in.

Cas was thinking the exact same thing, except for the ‘choking chicken’ part. In his mind it was just pleasuring himself.

And so they ended up in the living room, watching TV together.

 

They finally settled on watching Grey’s Anatomy.

After a bit, Dean said “Man. That McSteamy is so hot.”

 

Cas looked up sharply and said, “Hey, he’s no McDreamy.”

 

And the debate was on. They debated eyes, shoulders, asses and even the way each one walked. They speculated on the size of their respective packages. It was all pretty dreamy and steamy.

 

Finally, they agreed to disagree. But it had been a stimulating back and forth, and now each of them was ready to retire.

 

Dean hadn’t told Cas about the baby monitor going both ways. He hadn’t exactly forgotten, he just really enjoyed hearing Cas last night and wanted to hear again if there was a repeat performance. And boy, was there.

 

Cas was naked in bed. He envisioned Dean under him as he sucked on Dean’s nipples and ran his hands along his hips. Cas began to moan and fisted his cock. Well-lubed, he began to run his hand up and down his shaft, pausing to rub his thumb along his slit and gathering the dripping pre cum. With his other hand, he lifted his balls and gently rolled them around. All the while, he was seeing Dean under him and imagining all the things he would do to him. His moaning got louder and some turned into groans. Every once in a while, he would call out Dean’s name. When the hand that held his balls wandered back and he pushed two fingers up his ass, he came like someone had turned on a fountain. And “Dean” was definitely on his lips.

 

In his room, listening to Cas’ moans and calling out of his name had just about driven Dean wild. He was envisioning Cas on top of him, taking him in a variety of ways. His moans mixed with Cas’. He had two fingers up his ass while he yanked on his cock until he felt like the head would explode. When he came, as hard as he ever had before, he was saying, “Cas.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic stuff and then... sex!

The next morning, Cas was almost in a civil mood when he came in the kitchen for his coffee. Dean smiled to himself, thinking of the sounds Cas had made last night over the baby monitor. Man, Dean would like to jump him. But he needed this job more.

 

And so Dean spent the day with Hannah. During afternoon play time, Cas joined them. He played with her blocks and wound up her toys and they seemed to be doing better. Dean really wanted them to bond. It was the right thing to happen.

 

Cas worked at home. He was a writer who had a column in the local newspaper but also had a nationally recognized blog. So he would often wander out of his study to see how things were going with Dean and Hannah. Today he suggested that Dean go grocery shopping and Cas would watch the baby all by himself.

 

Dean was forced to admit that his car was broken down just down the street. Cas looked thoughtful and said it was lucky that it broke down so close to where the agency sent him. Dean hurriedly agreed. He had often wondered why no one from the agency had ever showed up, but he just thanked his lucky stars that they didn’t.

So now Dean was driving the Prius to the store. He hated the car, even though it was roomy inside, got great mileage, and was quiet, it was not his ’67 Impala. He loved his car.

He got everything on Cas’ list and added a few things for himself, then paid with the money Cas had given him. It really seemed strange to have a job where everything was provided for him, but he had googled ‘nanny’ and that was actually pretty standard.

 

Dean was just coming in the house when he heard Cas talking on the phone. His back was to Dean and he had Hannah on his hip.

“God yes, I want to fuck him. I’m telling you, he is driving me crazy. I see him with Hannah and he looks so sweet and comfortable with her, but then I see him standing in the kitchen in the morning and I just want to slam him over the counter and fuck him senseless. I don’t know what to do, Gabe.”

Cas was listening intently to what this Gabe was telling him, so Dean took this opportunity to come in making a little noise.

Cas turned quickly and smiled at Dean. He put his hand over the phone and mouthed that he would be there to help in just a second. Dean could hear him from the kitchen saying, “Yes, yes. Thanks Gabe. I’ll keep that in mind. Bye.”

 

Dean had some real processing to do after the overheard talk. He did his daily routine with Hannah but all the while he was considering his options. Would it be possible to keep his job and fuck his boss? This was a weird enough arrangement now, but Dean worried that sex would just throw it over the line right into impossible. But he still wished that Cas really would just bend him over a kitchen counter and fuck him senseless.

 

The day became evening. Hannah bathed, sang to and put to bed, Dean and Cas sat down to dinner.

 

Dean said, “Cas, I know how to cook. You really should let me help one of these days.”

Cas just looked at him like he would like to eat him alive.

“Uh, Cas?”

Cas quickly looked away and said, “Sorry, I was thinking of something else.”

 

Dinner over, they cleaned up and filled the dishwasher. Dean was leaning against a counter watching Cas bend over to put things in the dishwasher. Man, what a nice ass that man had. Dean watched Cas stand up and turn around facing him. He suddenly decided, ‘fuck it, I’m going for it.’

Dean just leaned over and kissed Cas. Softly at first, tasting Cas’ lips and feeling how very soft they were in spite of how dry they always looked. Then Cas moved in closer and grabbed Dean’s face. He pushed his tongue against Dean’s mouth and Dean opened for it. Cas’ tongue explored all of Dean’s mouth and when their tongues met it sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

The kiss became messy and frantic. Cas pushed up against Dean and Dean could feel Cas’ hard cock pressed against his thigh. Cas pushed his leg in between Dean’s legs and Dean rutted his cock against it.

 

Cas just said, “Bedroom. Now.”

 

They kissed and groped their way to Cas’ bedroom. Dean opened his eyes long enough to see that Cas’ bed was huge and he thought, “Well, that’s cool.” This was the last coherent thought he had all night.

Clothes were hastily shed, some ripped and no one cared. The objective was nudity and nothing else mattered.

When they were finally both naked, Cas pushed Dean down on the bed and then crawled over him. Straddling him on all fours, Cas kissed all over Dean’s face then worked his way down his throat. He kissed and tongued and sucked and nipped until he reached Dean’s nipples. Once he started working on them, Dean was a quivering mess.

  
Cas sucked and bit on Dean’s nipples until they were hard as rocks. Dean was moaning and mumbling, “god damn, Cas, fuck that’s good…”

Cas then trailed his tongue down the bunny trail to Dean’s cock. He licked around it but didn’t actually touch it. He positioned himself between Dean’s legs. He pushed them up and apart, Dean grabbed his legs with his hands to help.

Cas ran his mouth down the insides of Dean’s thighs, kissing and licking and even nipping a little. The he used his hands to pull apart Dean’s ass cheeks and ran his tongue around Dean’s hole. Dean was gasping and pushing a little against Cas’ mouth. Cas played his tongue all around Dean’s hole and then he shoved the tip of his tongue into Dean. Dean bucked up but Cas’ hands held him firmly to the bed.

Dean thought he would lose his mind. It felt so good, he just wanted more. He got it soon enough in the form of fingers in his ass. Cas finger-fucked him until he had three fingers in him and he felt himself open up.

Cas grabbed lube and a condom from his bedside table. He rolled the condom on and dripped lube onto Dean’s waiting hole and rubbed some on the condom. Then he got over Dean, and put the head of his cock to Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned, “Please fuck me Cas. Fuck me hard.” He felt so damn needy.

When Cas shoved in, there was a little pain (Cas must be big, Dean thought) and then just a burn.

 

Cas growled in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk, Dean. I’m going to fuck you till you scream.”

 

Dean wanted all of Cas, every inch, and he got it. Cas fucked him hard and fast, as if he was needy too. Dean pushed against every thrust and they established a rhythm that pleased them both. Dean knew he was gonna be sore tomorrow, but he wanted this so much he didn’t even consider asking Cas to slow it down.

Dean grabbed his cock and Cas said, “Yeah, baby, cum for me. I wanna see you cum.”

Dean jacked himself off and felt his balls get tight. Cas was ramming into him and it felt so good and then he came so hard... he just shot all over both of them.

Cas’ thrusts became jerky and he came soon after, gasping, “Oh fuck Dean, oh god it’s so good…”

Interestingly enough, Cas didn’t get soft. He just stayed hard in Dean. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas who smiled, “I don’t get soft right away. Just how I am.”

Dean liked that. He was inclined to wiggle a bit because of feeling Cas’ hard cock in him not moving, but Cas just said, “Shhh baby, hold still. Just feel it.”

Dean did and it felt amazing.

When Cas did get soft, he pulled out and ditched the condom. He laid down next to Dean and kissed him.

“Fuck, you have been driving me nuts since you got here,” Cas smiled at him.

 

Dean grinned and said, “Oh hell yeah, me too.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Smut. Getting to know each other.

While they laid together, Dean just had to ask, “Cas, how does this change my working here?”

 

Cas turned and looked at Dean, “The only way I can see that it changes things is that I get to fuck your brains out every time Hannah is asleep.”

 

Dean got a worried look. “Are you sure? I mean, this was amazing, but I really need this job, too. I don’t want you to end up feeling like I’m a whore you’re paying to watch your kid.”

 

Cas burst into laughter. “Man, that is a unique way of looking at things. Look, Dean, I really like you. You are great with Hannah and she adores you. Plus, you are great with me and I adore fucking you. So let’s just roll with it and see how it goes, okay?”

 

Dean nodded. He leaned over and kissed Cas.

 

Cas growled at him and said, “And that is going to get you fucked again.”

                                                                                                                           

Which was fine with Dean.

This time Cas went straight for Dean’s ass. He rolled Dean over onto his stomach and used his hands to spread Dean’s ass cheeks far apart. Cas put his mouth onto Dean’s hole and licked and sucked him until he was gasping for breath. Dean’s cock was rock hard and rubbing on the bed. He listened as Cas put on a condom.

Dean was still loose from their recent coupling, so Cas just switched positions and forced his way into Dean. Again, Dean felt a flash of pain and tried to make a mental note to look and see just how hung Cas was. But that thought was lost quickly as Cas began to fuck him.

Cas was going slow and easy. Dean thought he wanted it hard, and said so.

“Shhh, baby, just be patient.” Cas whispered hotly in his ear.

 

Cas continued the slower pace for a bit, and then suddenly, he flipped them over so that he was on his back on the bottom, and Dean was laying on him, but he was on his back as well. Cas bent his knees and Dean did too. Cas grabbed onto his hips and began to thrust up into him hard and very fast. Dean couldn’t do a thing but allow himself to be fucked. He relinquished all control at that point and just lost himself in the feelings.

Cas wrapped one arm around Dean’s chest and the other held his hips tightly. Dean had never been in this position before but it was amazing. Just having to be still and be fucked was unique and he really liked it. His own hand went to his hard, leaking cock and he fisted it. He brought himself to release, squirting all over himself and still, Cas fucked him.

Cas seeming could last a very long time when he went a second time. He was huffing in Dean’s ear and whispering,” Yeah, baby, take it all, take me up your ass so good. You’re so tight, Dean, it feels so good I just want to fuck you all night. You like my cock in your ass, baby? I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

It was a running litany of all the filthy things Dean had ever heard all rolled up into one. It was so erotic. Then Dean felt a slight change in Cas and he knew Cas was about to cum. Cas shoved hard up into Dean and just held his cock there, and he obviously was coming.

Again. He stayed hard for a while. They just lay there, locked together, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Cas slid out, and he released Dean who moved to lay beside Cas.

 

“Jesus Cas, that was really something. No one has ever done that to me before.”

 

Cas smiled at him and said, “I hope I can do a lot to you no one ever did before.”

 

When Cas got up to piss and bring them a wet cloth to clean up, Dean finally got a good long look at Cas’ cock. And he was hung like a horse, as the old saying goes. Dean was almost surprised he could take that thing.

When they were cleaned up and back cuddling, Dean said, “Man, you have got a huge cock. And your staying power. And the fact that you don’t get soft right away. You could be a porn star. How come you don’t already have a steady guy in your life?”

 

Cas sighed. “Long story, babe. Making it shorter: had one, he was a cheater, end of story. Haven’t really wanted another guy until you walked in the house.”

 

Dean snuggled closer to Cas. “Well, that guy was an idiot then. I’d never let you go.”

 

Cas just put his arms around Dean and they went to sleep.

 

*

 

Dean was sore the next day but it was a damn good sore. He got the idea that sex with Cas meant every night and Dean was sure he could get used to it. Dean and Hannah were up first, Cas never got up that early. Dean was in the kitchen feeding Hannah baby food when Cas came in.

He looked rumpled and absolutely adorable. Grumpy, he got his coffee and sat down to watch Dean feed Hannah.

After a bit, Cas said, “Good morning, beautiful. And good morning to you too, Hannah.”

 

Dean grinned. “Oh you silver-tonged devil.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean and drank his coffee.

 

Dean cleaned Hannah up from breakfast and took her to the living room. He put her in her battery-operated swing and turned on the teletubbies. She loved this part of the day. He went back to the kitchen to clean up her high chair and Cas was leering at him.

“I would love to bend you over that counter right now and fuck you,”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Cas, man, don’t you ever get enough for a while?”

 

Cas Just looked him up and down and said, “I just can’t seem to get enough of you.”

 

Dean shooed Cas off to work on his column and went to see to Hannah. It made him stop and think, though, how nice everything was. He was living in a nice home, taking care of a very sweet little girl and was with a handsome, sexy man who couldn’t get enough of him. Man. Life was sweet.

He went through hid regular day with Hannah. She was growing fast and would really need some new clothes soon. He made a mental note to tell Cas at dinner. Dean convinced Cas to let him fix dinner tonight and he really wanted to do a good job.

Hannah was in her swing and Dean was preparing chicken alfredo for dinner. Everything was coming right along when Hannah threw up. Dean ran to make sure she was alright and clean her up a little. When he was coming back to the kitchen, the smoke alarm went off.

Hannah started to cry because of the loud noise and Cas came charging out of his study to see what was wrong. Dean’s wonderful dinner was burnt to a crisp. He felt like crying.

 

Cas soothed; Hannah while Dean took care of the burnt food. After Hannah settled down and was back in her swing, Cas came to soothe Dean.

“Babe, it’s okay. It can’t be easy to watch a baby and cook dinner. We’ll just order something delivered. Pizza. Would you like some pizza?”

 

Dean sniffled and said, yeah, pizza would be fine. But he was embarrassed and angry at himself that this happened. Next thing he knew, Cas had him in his arms.

Cas hugged Dean to him. He looked so sad and it just broke Cas’ heart to see him like that.

 

Later, Hannah in bed and pizza eaten, Cas sat on the couch and cuddled Dean to him.

“Babe,” Cas said quietly, “I don’t expect you to cook for me. Look at all you do for me now. You take such good care of Hannah, you keep the house clean and at night you offer yourself up to me like sex on a platter. That’s all and more, even, than I can expect. Now, I know you like to cook and you want to cook for me. So, next time you’re gonna cook, I’ll come out and watch Hannah. Deal?”

 

Dean happily said, “Deal.” As he sat there, cuddled up with Cas, Dean realized he was being cared for. He had never felt cared for before in his life.

 

And then it was time for bed, and Cas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, sex almost love and a date, sort of...

When they got to Cas’ bedroom, Cas stripped Dean immediately. He looked Dean up and down and said, “You are so fucking pretty. How did I get so lucky?” Then he told Dean to get in the bed.

 

Dean watched Cas strip and again was amazed by the size of his cock. It had to be nine inches long and so thick… It stood up against Cas’ belly so proudly. Dean was completely dazzled.

Once he was on the bed with Dean, Cas rolled Dean’s hips and pulled apart his ass cheeks.

“You’re not too sore, are you?” Cas asked as he inspected Dean’s hole.

This caused Dean to blush. No one had ever inspected him before.

Cas smiled. “You are so adorable.”

Of course Dean blushed more. He furiously said, “No. I’m not sore.”

 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s cheek and just smiled at him.

“You need me to take it easier? Am I being too rough?”

Dean assured Cas everything was good.

 

Almost before he knew what was up, Cas was on him just worshiping his body. Cas was kissing him everywhere, running his hands over Dean’s chest, his belly, his legs and especially his inner thighs. Cas pushed his legs apart. He put two fingers into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked them. Then Cas pulled them out of Dean’s mouth and shoved them into his ass.

Dean gasped and pushed against them. Cas pulled them out and pushed them back in, then proceeded to run one finger over Dean’s prostate. Dean jerked almost off the bed.

Cas continued to finger-fuck Dean until he was nice and open. Then he rolled a condom on and got the lube. Dean watched as Cas lubed up his condom-covered cock and then poured some over Dean’s hole.

Then came the moment that Dean had been craving all day. Cas mounted him and put Dean’s legs on Cas’ shoulders. He grabbed his cock and shoved in. God it hurt and felt so fucking good at the same time. Dean pushed against Cas to try and get more of him, all of him…

Cas obliged. He never stopped until he bottomed out in Dean. Dean felt Cas’ balls slap his ass. Cas pulled back nearly all the way and then thrust in again, over and over… thrusting, pulling, in and out until Dean couldn’t believe it, but he came. He came without any touch at all. His orgasm was fierce, strong and incredible.

As usual, Cas still fucked him hard and wantonly. Dean got lost in the feeling of his hole and Cas moving in him. Cas was so big and Dean felt so full of him and his cock and it was so good it made him dizzy.

 And then Cas came. He shoved in fully and held, his head thrown back and saying, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Dean it’s… oh fuck.” Finally, he came back from wherever he was and looked in Dean’s eyes under him. His cock was still hard in Dean and they just looked into each other’s eyes, locked together.

When Cas softened and slid out, he ditched the condom and said, “I hate those fuckers. We need to get tested so we can ditch them and I can really feel myself inside you.”

Dean agreed, thinking that was kind of an admission of a relationship but he didn’t want to say anything.

 

Dean remembered to tell Cas about Hannah needing new clothes. Cas thought for a moment then said, “Tell you what, I’ll take the day off tomorrow. We’ll take Hannah shopping, have lunch somewhere, and stop and get tested. What do you think?”

Sounded super to Dean.

 

Cas smiled and said, “And that way, I get to show off my new man.”

 

Dean said, “You know, you are awfully close to making this into a relationship, Cas.”

 

Cas said, “Fuck, I hope so. Isn’t that what this is, baby? A relationship?”

 

Dean cuddled up and said, “Yeah, that’s exactly what it is.”

 

*

 

Dean and Cas in the baby department was sort of a sight. Neither one of them had a clue what size was what or what they really needed. Finally, thanks to some very helpful salespeople, they got Hannah set for the next few months. Everyone carried on about what a sweet and pretty baby she was and how lucky she was to have two such handsome fathers. Cas just smiled and took Dean’s hand.

 

They went to lunch at a local diner known for its’ burgers. Sitting in the booth, Cas started kissing Dean and rubbing his cock through his pants. Dean was squirming and panting into Cas’ mouth.

Finally, Dean pulled away and said, “Please don’t make me cum in my pants.”

Cas laughed and moved away, just as the food arrived.

Yeah, Cas was possessive but it made Dean feel cared for.

Back at home, Dean was busy sorting Hannah’s clothes. Cas watched him from the doorway to Hannah’s room. When Dean looked up at him, Cas had an expression on his face that almost looked to Dean like it was love. Of course, it couldn’t be this soon.

Cas took Hannah to play with her in the living room to give Dean time to do some chores. Dean could hear Cas and Hannah play and it warmed his heart. Hannah was laughing so hard and Cas was too. They had gotten so close since Dean arrived, it was hard to believe what Cas had looked like when he opened the door to Dean weeks ago.

Finally, it was Hannah’s nap time. She was exhausted and cranky, so Dean put her down and she was asleep almost as soon as she got in her crib.

Cas pulled Dean towards the bedroom saying, “Let’s make out.”

 

Dean looked stern and replied, “Cas, we do not have time for fucking.’  


Cas laughed and said, “No fucking, I promise. Just making out.”

 

So Dean let himself be led to Cas’ bed, but they laid on it fully clothed and Cas did as promised: they made out. They kissed so much Dean’s lips felt hot and swollen. Cas’ hands were all over him, but never tried to get his clothes off. Dean followed Cas’ lead.

Then Cas broke away and said, “Please, Dean, never cheat on me. Promise me.”

 

Dean lifted himself up on one elbow and looked into Cas’ eyes. “I never would. I would never cheat on anyone, ever. But on you? I’d have to be nuts to cheat on you, Cas.”

 

Cas replied, “I hate cheating. I’ve been cheated on and it fucking hurts.”

 

Dean agreed. “I’ve been cheated on too. That’s one reason why I never would, But the main reason is because I could never find a better man than you, Cas. I think you’re it for me.”

 

Cas smiled in a way that Dean had never seen before. “Baby, you’re it for me too.”

 

They kissed deeply, listening to Hannah cry. Sighing, Dean went and got her. Cas went to fix dinner.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in an accident. Don't hate me, he will be fine.

Dinner was wonderful as always. Hannah sat in her high chair and ate baby food while Cas and Dean enjoyed their meal. After dinner, Dean gave Hannah a bath and got her settled down for the night. He insisted that Cas wait to clean up until he came back to help.

They were just finishing the cleanup. Cas had jumped up to sit in the counter while Dean just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

“This provides a lovely view of your ass, babe.” Cas grinned at him.

 

All of a sudden, Dean felt very guilty. He walked over and stood between Cas’ legs.

“I have something I need to tell you Cas.” Dean looked very guilty.

 

“Yeah?” Cas just waited.

 

“The agency didn’t send me, Cas. My car broke down and all I wanted was to use your phone. But when you opened the door you looked like such a wreck and the baby was screaming and I just said ‘yes’ but I still don’t know why. Can you forgive me for lying?”

 

Cas looked very stern for all of about thirty seconds. Then he started to laugh.

“I already knew the agency didn’t send you, you dork. Didn’t you think the real nanny would show up eventually? She did and I sent her away.”

 

Dean looked amazed.

“You knew? You sent her away? Why? Why would you do that?”

 

Cas grinned and put a hand on Dean’s cheek.

“Because you wanted to help so much, I figured you were safe around my daughter. And because I have never seen a man as drop dead gorgeous as you. I got hot for you about twelve hours after you got here. I was just worried you wouldn’t stay.”

 

“To be honest, I wasn’t gonna.” Dean answered, “I was just going to get the two of you situated and then I was going to come clean about not being from the agency, use your phone and go wait for a tow truck.”

 

“And what made you stay?” Cas had a twinkle in his eye.

 

Dean answered, “You. Beautiful you. I just wanted to be around you.”

 

“Well,” Cas said, jumping down from the counter, “ain’t we a pair.”

 

Cas led Dean to bed. It was early, but Dean wasn’t complaining.

 

“Got plans for you, baby.” Cas growled.

 

 

In the bedroom, Dean was naked in no time. He was thrown onto the bed and he watched Cas strip. He loved to watch Cas strip. Then again, he loved Cas naked too.

 

Cas told Dean to get on his stomach and put his ass in the air. Of course. Dean rushed to comply. Cas dived in and began to tongue him and Dean was gasping and moaning in no time. God this felt wonderful. No one had ever done this to him before, and it was incredible. Soon tongue was joined by fingers and Dean was gone.

Cas played with Dean until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Then Dean heard the unmistakable sound of a condom being opened and felt lube on his ass. Cas took him hard, but he usually did. It always hurt but Dean loved it. It never lasted and it was just a sign of Cas’ ownership of him.

Cas was on his knees behind Dean, and he pulled Dean back onto his knees as well, so Dean was sitting in Cas’ lap. Cas held him tightly around his hips and his chest. All Dean could do was to be there, in Cas’ arms and feel Cas thrust up into him.

Dean’s cock was rock hard and leaking pre cum. It ran down his shaft, over his balls and pooled on the bed. Cas reached down with the arm he was holding Dean’s hips with and grabbed it. Using the pre cum as lube, he jacked Dean off. He fisted the shaft and ran his hand up and down, rubbing the slit with each pass. Dean was whimpering and making sounds he had never made before.

 

Dean thrust up as much as he could and came in Cas’ hand. Cas reached up and put his hand in Dean’s mouth and Dean licked his cum off. Cas continued to fuck Dean hard and fast.

Finally, Cas came. The man had the staying power of something other worldly, in Dean’s opinion. Again, he stayed hard and stayed in Dean. Dean had grown to love this being linked without moving, it just about drive him nuts but he just loved it.

Cas grumbled again about having to use a condom when he peeled it off.  Dean reminded him it was just a couple of weeks.

In bed, Cas spooned behind Dean and held him in his arms. Dean went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

 

The next day, Cas, Dean and Hannah went to the park that was just in the next block from the house. They played with her for a while and then it was time to go home. As they approached the house, Dean suddenly discovered they had left he favorite stuffed rabbit at the park, so he ran back to get it. He found it, grabbed it and started back.

As he stepped into the street, a car came careening around the corner. Cas stood in horror as he watched it hit Dean. The car drove on without stopping. Cas pushed Hannah’s stroller to the corner and ran out into the street and grabbed Dean. Dean was unconscious and bleeding. Cas was screaming for someone to call 911.

 

*

 

Cas was nearly hysterical in the hospital waiting for a doctor to come out and talk to him. He had called the agency and gotten an emergency nanny to take Hannah home and stay with her as long as it took.

At last the doors opened and a doctor came out. Cas ran up to him and asked, “Is he alive? Please just tell me he’s alive.”

The doctor grabbed Cas’ arm and assured him that Dean was alive.

“He has a severe concussion. His right leg is broken as are both of his wrists, and he has lacerations that required stitches but he will make a full recovery. The biggest concern now is the concussion. You can see him just as soon as he is moved to a room. Please understand he may be unconscious for a while yet but he will wake up.”

Cas wept with relief.

 

Dean looked so pale in the bed. Cas was just praying that he opened his eyes soon. Cas sat and held Dean’s hand and talked to him.

“You’re gonna be fine, baby. Just fine. I love you so much. I just need you to wake up, please. I love you, Dean.”

Finally exhausted, Cas fell asleep with his head on Dean’s bed.

 

Dean opened his eyes and was totally disoriented. His head hurt a lot, and he seemed to have casts on both of his hands and on one leg. He was in a hospital, that much was plain. But what happened and how he got here was a total blank.

Dean saw Cas, asleep with his head on Dean’s bed and holding the fingers of one of his hands. He wiggled his fingers and Cas startled up.

“Dean. Oh my god, baby, you’re awake.”

 

Dean asked with a dry voice, “What happened? Why am I here all banged up?”

 

Cas said “You got hit by a car coming back with Hannah’s toy from the park. Fuck, baby, I have been so worried.”

Cas called a nurse, who checked Dean’s vitals and gave him water to drink. She said that the doctor would be around soon to talk to them.

 

Dean was worried about Hannah. Cas explained about the nanny and said that she was well taken care of.

Then Dean started to cry. A tear slid down his cheek.

“I can’t do my job, Cas. I can’t take care of her, or you. And it looks like I’m gonna need care. This fucking sucks. I can’t do my job.”

 

Cas kissed him and told him to stop being a fool.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

The day came when Dean got to go home. Cas was fussing over him and Dean was trying to be strong and not to need help.

That didn’t last long. Dean was whining, “I can’t even hold my dick to piss.”

Cas smiled and brushed hair back from Dean’s forehead,

“Baby, holding your dick was one thing I was created for.”

 

It was hard on Dean. He needed help to do just about anything, but Cas did his best to make it fun or arousing. When he held Dean’s cock for him, He would snuggle up behind Dean and reach around to grab his cock and point it towards the toilet. Cas would rub up against him and finally, always make him smile.

The same with feeding him and just about anything else Dean needed. The nanny was very good with Hannah and the family settled into a routine.

At night, they experimented with positions for sex. The best one, they found, was spooning. Dean could put his cast up on a pillow and Cas would spoon up behind him and fuck him that way.

The first couple of times they had sex, Cas was very careful of Dean. He was slow and loving and it pissed Dean off to no end. The next night, Dean made Cas stop right before he was going to push his cock into Dean.

“God damn it Cas, you are really pissing me off.”

Cas was confused. “Why? What am I doing?”

Dean turned to look at Cas. “You aren’t fucking me like we normally do. I need you to be rough with me like we used to be.”

Cas was shocked. He was trying not to hurt Dean physically but he had hurt him emotionally.

Cas said, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry, I never meant to upset you. Now, just hang on.”

 

And with that he rammed into Dean hard and took him hard and fast and dirty. Dean grunted at the familiar flash of pain and then pushed back against Cas, to get all of him. He came without being touched and moaned and whimpered, making all the sounds that Cas loved to hear.

So that was back to normal.

 

About two weeks later, bedtime rolled around. Cas seemed in an extraordinarily good mood. Dean went to get the pillows and turn on his side, when Cas stopped him. Cas pushed him onto his back.

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean asked, confused.                                    

 

Cas grinned and said, “I’ve got a surprise for you. Be patient.”

Cas worked Dean up into a frenzy. When he was begging to be fucked, Cas grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders.

“What are you doing? My leg has got to be heavy.” Dean was so confused.

 

Cas said, “I want to look into your eyes when I take you bareback.”

And with that. Cas shoved his cock into Dean with no condom.

Dean was in heaven. He could feel every inch of Cas going into him, he could feel everything. Cas was saying, “Oh my god, Dean, it’s so good. I can feel you… so good”.

The feeling of it being just Cas going in and out of him was exquisite beyond words. No latex, just Cas. Dean tightened against Cas’ cock and he heard Cas make a sound he’d never heard before. It was all just too good.

Dean came without being touched. He shot all over both of them. Cas looked at it and just mumbled “Fuck that’s hot” and rammed Dean even harder. But this time, when Cas came, Dean could actually feel it. He felt every squirt of cum that Cas shot and it was the most incredible thing Dean had ever felt. It was hot and sticky and filled him even more.

They were locked for the usual time before Cas slid out. But this time, when he slid out of Dean he moved down and pushed Dean’s legs up. He buried his face in Dean’s ass and licked and sucked every drop of cum out of Dean.

Dean was groaning and rolling around in total bliss.

Finally, Cas lifted his face. His mouth was covered with cum and he moved up and kissed Dean to share.

 

When they finally just lay in each other’s arms, totally blissed out and lost in sensation, Dean managed to say, “My god, Cas, that was the most incredible, amazing thing I have ever experienced.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, me too. I couldn’t have said it better. I got our papers in the mail today.”

 

 

They managed to get through the next four weeks. There were doctor’s appointments and the usual grumbling from Dean about not being able to do anything, but all in all, they did fine. The day to get all the casts off had finally arrived.

When they were off, Dean’s leg looked sort of shrived but the doctor assured him that it would be back to normal in no time once he got to walking on it.

His hands were next. The doctor cut off the right one first, and then the left. When the left cast was off, Dean was suddenly taken aback by the sight of Cas, getting down on one knee in front of him.

“This may be an odd place to do this, but hang on because I’m doing it anyway. I love you, Dean Winchester. Next to Hannah you are the most precious thing in my life. This accident did more to show me that I simply never want to have to live without you than anything could have. Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean had tears streaming down his face. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

There was a beautiful ring, slightly big because his fingers would get bigger since the cast was off.

 

 

*

 

**Three years later**

Hannah was stamping her little foot in frustration.

“Pop will you please come on.” She was yelling down the hall.

 

“He’ll be along in a minute, princess. You know that Pop likes his hair to be just so.” Cas grinned.

 

“I know, daddy, but he is too slow.”

 

Dean came down the hall and grabbed her up. “I’m here now, cupcake, Let’s go have pancakes.”

 

The Winchester-Novak Household was filled with joy and happiness.

  


End file.
